


“You’re dating, aren’t you.”

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Multi, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suddenly, Aaron realised that Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton’s relationship had changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas is a lil bit OOC. Sorry :(

Suddenly, Aaron realised that Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton’s relationship had changed.

They no longer said “I hate you so fucking much!” during their arguments. They were kinder to each other, always touching, and even if no one else had realised, Aaron knew he was correct.

He tended to watch them like a hawk and he had definitely noticed. I mean, it was obvious to him. He was surprised that the others hadn’t picked up on it. He voiced this to George Washington, the “dad” of their friendship group, and that didn’t really go well.

_“I feel like something has changed between Alex and Thomas,” Aaron said, after closing the door to his room, looking into George’s eyes. “Have you noticed anything?”_

_“No, I haven’t, son.” He replied, then grinned, continuing to say, “I do suppose that's because I don’t stare at them whenever I get the chance. I’m also not attracted to them like you are--”_

_“La, la, la!” Aaron yelled, running out of the room as fast as he could._

Yeah, that didn’t go well.

Aaron, like usual, arrived at work, expecting to only see Alexander, and maybe a few others, on the premises. He entered the break room, eyes widening with shock when he saw Thomas Jefferson stood by the coffee machine, next to Alexander. Thomas never came in early; he always arrived just on time, just late enough that be could actually be considered late.

“How much sugar do you put in your coffee?” Alexander cried, eyes wide. “Jesus Christ, I’m surprised you haven’t died from that amount!”

“How much do you put in then, Alexander?” He sneered the other man’s name, though it had no real heat behind it. Aaron could see that.

“I don’t, actually. I put a little bit of milk in so the coffee beans won’t be burnt and that's it.”

“You like black coffee?” Thomas replied. “Disgusting.”

“Like you can talk!”

“Guys, it's too early in the morning for this. No one gives a shit what kind of coffee you drink.”

“Oh, I’m sorry King Burr, but this is incredibly important. I fear that Thomas is going to die.”

“And you care about that, why?” Aaron replied, raising an eyebrow. What he was not expecting was for Alexander to look down to the floor, blushing, and Thomas to choke on his coffee.

“I… Um, yes.” He stammered, before looking at Thomas for help, who, unfortunately, was still choking. “Work! Yes, I’ve gotta go, Burr. Talk later!” Alexander then continued to run out of the room.

Silence fell across the room for a few seconds before Aaron said, “You’re dating, aren’t you.”

“Ah… About that. I’m not saying you’re correct or anything but… You’re correct.” When Aaron frowned, he continued to say, “Please don’t tell anyone, though. It was kinda accidental and we’re still testing if its gonna work. I have no idea why I’m telling you this but it feels like we’re missing something and I need to talk to him about it and I’m worried. Holy shit, I need to stop fucking talking.”

“Maybe you’re missing someone?” Aaron said before he could stop himself.

“What do you mean?”

“Like… I don’t know how to explain this. Maybe you want another person so you’re in a… Three-way relationship. Polyamory, y’know.”

“Oh…” Thomas said. “I’ll bring that up with him.”

Little did Aaron know that they already had talked about that.

 

* * *

 

“I like Aaron!” Alexander blurted before he could stop himself. Thomas looked up, smiling, which wasn’t the reaction Alex was expecting but he wasn’t complaining, and laughed.

“Same, though.”

“Wait, what?”

“I like Aaron and I like you. If you want to leave me for Aaron, I won’t blame you. I mean, someone with an ass like that; he’s pretty irresistible.”

“Firstly, I totally understand what you mean, even if I don’t want to leave you. And secondly, if you like him too, why don’t we invite him on a date?”

“I hadn’t thought about that.”

“God, you’re slow.”

“Hey, fuck off! I won’t cook tonight.”

“I hate your cooking anyway. It's the same thing every time: Mac N’ fucking Cheese.”

“I came here to have a good time and a nice fuck, not this!”

“Is that all you see in me, huh?”

“Of course not! I like pleasing you too.”

“Oh, fuck off, Jefferson.”

“Last names, ouch.”

They smiled at each other, before pressing their lips together, staying in that awkward position for a few minutes. Alexander decided to move first, shifting so he was straddling Thomas.

“So, if Aaron asks either of us on a date, we accept, right?”

“Of course. And if we see the opportunity, we go for it as well, as long as we are comfortable with it.”

“It’s a plan!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you two liked me and didn’t say anything!” Aaron said, sighing into Thomas’s neck. “I waited so long for you guys to say something, anything that gave me an indication that you even wanted me even a little bit!”

“Doesn’t matter now, does it?” Alexander said from the other side of Aaron. He cheek was pressed against his shoulder, his hair tickling his back slightly, though he didn’t complain.

“Well, yes, it does. I had to wait ages for this.”

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said. “We both are.”

“I love you guys a lot. You know that right?” Aaron said.

“I love you too.” Both Alexander and Thomas replied in almost perfect sync. Aaron grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, even if it was OOC.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on my Hamilton Tumblr: @hvmiltoon


End file.
